Dororo, Teenage Human Ninja Ogre! de Arimasu!
by heartXspade412
Summary: After a chaotic fight between the Keroro Platoon, one gets hit by three transformation guns at the same time. What will happen to him now? dororoXkoyuki


Triple Transformation Trouble

"Alright subordinates! Time for another meeting de arimasu!" Keroro called.

As soon as everyone gathered, he started to make his invasion plan speech.

"This plan is called the 'Super Techno Garage Sale Then Use the Earned Money for Invasion'!

That's right! The Hinata family are going to clean up the old junk in their house and I think we should too!" Keroro announced.

"That is so... there has been a lot of stuff here that we haven't used in a while." said Giroro

agreeing.

"Gunsou-san! What are we gonna sell?!" asked Tamama happily and excited

"Wait! There might be some stuff here that are already useless, but that's not what i'm planning!We are actually gonna make new high-tech stuff for these pekopons. We're gonna sell it high!

They may think it's a garage sale, but it's gonna be the best garage sale ever!"

"Kuku! That will be no problem" Kururu said, with the usual twisted chuckle

"However, if there are things that you do want to give away, you may do so" Keroro said.

"I know! I know! Let's sell some of Kururu's old inventions!" Tamama suggested.

Keroro and the rest agreed, and so they gathered some of the old inventions. Usually the

transformation guns, because they usually caused the most trouble. The ogre transformation,

animal transformation, and age transformation, the serious & slacker transformation, etc.

"Sayyy... Why don't we sell some of Giroro's old weapons! I'm sure some of them aren't useful

anymore." Keroro said

"What are you talking about?! Each weapon matters! But if you really want to sell useless things,

how about some of your gunpla models?! I'm sure they would make a fortune for Pekoponian

children!"

"No way!! Every model of mine makes a complete set! I would not sell any of them for

anything!" Keroro argued back

And so they started fighting while beating each other up.

"There they go again..." Tamama said while eating his snacks.

Then suddenly, they both started starring at Tamama and his junkfood.

"Hey, Tamama... There are some kinds of snacks that you don't feel like eating anymore,

right?..." Keroro and Giroro said while glaring at Tamama's snacks.

"Of course not! These are mine! And mine only!!!" Tamama said, fighting back.

And so the three caused a riot fighting each other, while Kururu and Mois just stayed there in

the corner, watching. Kururu was just chuckling his way out, but Mois had a worried look on her

face.

"Oji-sama! Tamama-san! Everyone! Please stop fighting! You could say, never ending battle?"

said Mois worried.

Their fight got more and more chaotic and violent that some of the weapons and ray guns were

flying out.

Just then, Dororo arrives.

"Taichou-dono! Forgive me for my tardy arri..." suddenly, he gets hit by three flying objects, and

then a big light appeared that caused an explosion in the basement.

The explosion was so big that it caused a hole through the basement until the roof of the house.

The three stopped fighting and focused on what just happened.

"What... was that...? I thought I heard Dororo..." Keroro said... But as he looked around, they

saw a shuriken on the floor.

_'Dororo __**was **__here._..!' he thought. He looked around the burned and dented floor, there they saw three different ray guns nearby – The animal-transformer, the ogre transformer, and the age transformer.

"Kukuu! He must've been shot by either of those ray guns." said Kururu

"Kero..!" Keroro was in shock...

"Are you saying that he could be transformed by either one of them?!" Giroro asked

"There's a possibility that he could've been hit by all three. Kuku!"

"You could say, transformed three times ?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Dororo laid there unconscious. As he awoke, he was thinking still dizzy and half-conscious.

_'where am I_?..._What happened to me_?..._I don't remember anything since this morning when i _

_was about to leave for the_.....'

Just then, Dororo finally remembered.

_'That's right! I was going to attend the Keroro Platoon meeting! But then.... something happened_...'

He tried to stand up, then something occurred to him. Everything in his sight seemed to look smaller. He stood up and walked forward a bit, until he stepped on a big puddle. When he looked at his reflection, he was really shocked. He did not see a small blue Keronian with the Yellow shuriken symbol on his belly. Instead, he saw a human teenage boy with dark blue hair. His ninja outfit was black with tiger stripes around it.

Dororo was still shocked. What happened to him before he left? All he remembered was that three ray guns hit him at all the same time and the big white light came.

He thought that he had to come back to them. Maybe they know what is going on...

HOWEVER, THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW EITHER...

MEANWHILE, in Keroro's room...

The rest of the platoon was struggling... They need to find Dororo and turn him back to normal

(from whatever he transformed to) so that he can they can destroy those stupid, useless ray

guns and sell it.


End file.
